I Can See Clearly Now
by aunt-rhiannon
Summary: Remus brings Sirius a useful, unwanted gift.


Sirius blinked, hunching over the newspaper and rubbing at his eyes

Sirius blinked, hunching over the newspaper and rubbing at his eyes. Stupid headache. The light in the kitchen was terrible. Just one more reason to hate his childhood home.

"You all right?"

Sirius raised his head, twisting in his seat to see Remus in the doorway. "I think the wallpaper has been cursed to absorb light," Sirius grumbled. "Doesn't matter how many lamps I have on, it's still dark." He shoved the paper away. "And the type is ridiculously small. Would it kill them to add a few more pages?"

"It might kill the owls," Remus pointed out, crossing the room to stand over his friend. "I brought you something."

Sirius perked up. "Oh, Moony," he cooed, "you shouldn't have." He held out his hands eagerly.

"You might not like it. In fact, you'll probably glare and try to hex me. But it's useful."

Sirius slumped back in his chair. "Useful. Joy. What is it then? Some doxy-be-gone, or maybe floor wax? Or perhaps more exhilarating busywork from Dumbledore so I can pretend to be helping?"

Remus sat down next to him and laid a rectangular box on the table. "Nothing so exciting." He sighed. "We're getting old, Sirius. Our bodies don't work as well as they did when we were in school, and parts that didn't work well then are even worse now."

"This is a cheerful visit."

Remus fidgeted with the box. "Close your eyes."

Sighing, Sirius did so, and listened to Remus moving. A second later he felt cool metal sliding over his temples to rest on his ears and a slight weight on the bridge of his nose. He groaned. "Moony."

"Stop complaining. You know you need them. Open your eyes."

Sirius obeyed, to see the newspaper had been moved back in front of him. "Read," Remus ordered. "Is it better?"

"No."

"Liar." Remus sat down again, smiling. "Is the prescription okay? I knew you'd never agree to an eye test, so I had to fudge it a little."

Sirius glared, remembering the many times over the last few days that Remus had asked him to read something, holding the books up for him at awkward distances. "You did a pretty good job of tricking me into one though, didn't you?"

Remus shrugged. "I know you've always hated wearing glasses. But you needed them in school, and you need them more now." He smiled. "I always thought it was funny."

"The great Sirius Black needs glasses. Yeah, that's a riot."

Remus shook his head. "No, that the great Sirius Black and James Potter, popular, handsome, athletic, and not at all studious, wore glasses, and their quiet bookworm friend didn't. A nice stereotype reversal, don't you think?"

"I think you're insufferably smug, and I won't wear them." Sirius yanked the glasses off.

"You're going to make your vision worse straining to read."

Sirius crumbled the newspaper and threw it across the room. "Then I won't read! It's not like there's anything worthwhile in that rag anyway."

Remus sighed and nodded. "All right Sirius." He stood. "I'm sorry to have offended you." He turned to walk out, shoulders slightly slumped.

Sirius knew he was being manipulated. Remus wasn't even trying to be subtle. He still felt guilty for hurting Remus' feelings, even though he suspected Remus wasn't at all hurt. "You didn't offend me, and you know it," he growled. "I just don't want to wear the stupid glasses."

Remus turned to look at him. He looked sad and disappointed. "That's a shame."

Sirius waited, but Remus didn't say anything else, or give any sign that he was going to leave. Sirius gave up; patience was never one of his virtues. "Why is it a shame?" he asked, knowing this was a set up for whatever guilt trip or reasonable argument Remus had planned.

"I've always found men in glasses irresistibly attractive. I was always disappointed you refused to wear yours in school." Remus smiled, picking up the glasses from the table and sliding them back on Sirius' face. He leaned down and kissed Sirius. "Want to see if I can't convince you they aren't all bad?"

Oh. Sirius blinked up at Remus, who, Sirius had to admit, was more in focus than Sirius was used to. "I'm only wearing them for reading."

Remus pouted. "Only reading? I was hoping," he trailed a finger down Sirius' chest "to see you wearing them," he rested his hand on the inside of Sirius' thigh "in bed," he leaned in close, mouth nearly touching Sirius' "and nothing else."

Sirius grinned. "I think we can manage that." He gripped the back of Remus' neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Maybe the glasses weren't so bad after all.


End file.
